Memories
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Elle lui avait demandé de chercher une plante. Rien de bien compliqué en somme, non ? Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de cette histoire, qu'une simple herbe peut engendrer beaucoup d'événements !
1. Chapitre I

**BONNE ANNEE 8DDD**

**Haaaa ~ je suis heureuse, je suis à l'heure :D Je vous mets les infos, et je reparle après !**

Titre : Memories

Rating : K+ ? Y'a une insulte, alors bon...

Paring : Eren / Rivaille, on ne change une équipe qui gagne ;)

Résumé : Elle lui avait demandé de chercher une plante. Rien de bien compliqué en somme, non ? Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de cette histoire, qu'une simple herbe peut engendrer beaucoup d'événements !

Indice pages : _5 pages_ pour ce premier chapitre !

**A moi la parole *-* !**

**Alors, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est le premier chapitre de cette histoire ~ Je bosse dessus depuis... euuh... assez longtemps 8D Les chapitres suivants sont écrit, donc normalement, la publication devrait être régulière :3 Les chapitres seront assez courts, à par peut-être le dernier, que je ferais un peu plus long, ou j'écrirais carrément un « after » ou un petit épilogue ^^**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre !**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Mugi-chan, qui m'a donné une idée de titre :3 Je garde le titre en tête, je ferais peut-être une histoire à part dessus :D **

**Autre chose avant de commencer :** _l' _indice page,_ c'est pour vous faire une idée de ce que cela représente sur traitement de texte ^^ Je trouvais que 5 pages, pour un premier chapitre, c'était une bonne longueur ! J'essaierais de faire pareil avec les suivants ~_

* * *

Bonne lecture~

* * *

« Eren ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

Le brun s'approcha d'Hanji, mais pas trop -elle voulait toujours le disséquer vivant, après tout. La scientifique retira ses lunettes, l'air sérieux. Eren se surprit à penser qu'elle pourrait avoir un certain charme, comme ça. Le soldat pencha la tête.

« Un soucis ?

-Oui. J'aimerais que tu me trouves cette plante. »

Hanji montra un croquis -malgré tout assez précis- qu'une tige de -selon les codages- dix centimètres, avec neuf feuilles en tout -quatre de chaque côté, et une sur le sommet de la tige. Eren prit le papier, et le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette plante quelque part. Mais où ?

« D'après les vieux d'à côté, cette plante aurait un puissant effet. Mais ils ne savent pas trop exactement, vu que c'est d'après une légende de quelque chose... Enfin, tu vois le tableau.

-Ouai... Je pense avoir déjà vu cette plante quelque part.

-Vraiment ? »

Les yeux de la brune se mirent à briller. Eren avala sa salive. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire ?

« O-Ouais...

-Tu as une idée d'où tu aurais pu la croiser ? »

Jäger réfléchit un instant. Non, ça ne lui revenait pas...

« Non...

-Dommage... Bon, c'est pas grave. T'auras qu'à chercher ! »

...dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Eren soupira. Il salua la « tarée » -surnom amicalement donné par le Corporal- et sorti de la pièce. Le brun s'y adossa, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Où est-ce que j'aurais pu voir ça... »

Jäger regarda une nouvelle fois le croquis. Décidément, cela n'allait pas être simple... Il allait souvent dans les écuries, peut-être qu'il aurait vu cette plante quelque part vers là-bas ? Ca ne coûtait rien d'y aller... Eren s'avança vers la salle où le bataillon d'exploration prenait le thé, et se posa sur une chaise. Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Trop de pression, peut-être. En même temps, quiconque convoqué dans le bureau d'Hanji aurait peur. Au même niveau que le Corporal Rivaille.

… Non, quand même pas. Le Corporal était un cas à part. Eren soupira. Commencer les recherches dès maintenant, ou aller se reposer ? Hm... Jäger ferma les yeux, méditant sur la question. Une image lui venu en tête.

« Eren, tu ne dois pas remettre ce que tu as à faire au lendemain, si tu peux le faire tout de suite ! »

C'était sa mère qui lui avait dit ça... en lui tirant les oreilles. Cette pensée fit rire doucement le jeune brun. La mort de sa mère était toujours un sujet sensible, mais les souvenirs qu'il avait, Eren voulait les chérir. Elle aurait préféré le voir sourire, plutôt que déprimé et seul. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Corporal ! »

Eren sauta presque de sa chaise, et salua le nouveau venu. Rivaille s'assit en face de la chaise où le brun avait été assis. Jäger se rassit, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais trop su comment agir en présence de son supérieur... Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et dès qu'il lui parlait, son pauvre cœur ratait des battements. Et quand il le touchait... Ce fameux cœur bondissait. Décidément, Eren ne savait pas tellement comment agir en présence du Corporal.

« Tu glandes, gamin ? »

Eren sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas prévisible du tout...

« Non... Je dois aller chercher une plante, pour Hanji...

-Ah ? »

Ce ton traînassant était si... si... Eren ne trouvait pas le mot. Ou plutôt, si, il l'avait, mais il était certain de se tromper. En voyant le Corporal attendre une éventuelle suite, le soldat s'expliqua, tout en montrant le croquis qu'Hanji lui avait donné :

« Apparemment, elle aurait des vertus... inconnues... et euuh... Hanji en aurait entendu parler... hm... voilà...

-Parles clairement, morveux. »

Eren baissa la tête. Il se sentait... chaud ? Il avait eu une soudaine bouffée de chaleur, et sa langue butait sur pas mal de mots... Jäger observait ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son supérieur. S'il le faisait...

« Oh. Regarde-moi quand je te parle, putain. »

L'humain titanesque sentit deux doigts saisir son menton, plantant son regard directement dans celui de Rivaille. Depuis combien de temps le Corporal était à sa hauteur ? Eren sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber.

« Dé... désolé... »

Pendant un instant, Rivaille ne bougea pas, se contentant de détailler les yeux de son soldat. Il les avait rarement vu aussi... expressif. Et le fait que Jäger rougisse était... plutôt... inattendu. Le Corporal lâcha sèchement le menton d'Eren, lui tournant le dos. Le plus jeune pencha la tête, des points d'interrogations dans les yeux. Le plus vieux porta les doigts qui avaient touché le menton d'Eren à ses lèvres. Il les huma, et reconnut sans peine l'odeur caractéristique du soldat : pomme de pin et fleur des champs. Rivaille tilta.

« Eren. »

Le brun sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on l'appelle. Jäger regarda -non sans sentir ses joues chauffer- son Corporal, qui... lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Oui ?

-Ta plante. J'en ai vu près de la rivière.

-Hein ? »

Eren se sentit sourire. C'était tellement rare que le Corporal lui donne une indication si clairement, et si gentiment...

« Ta gueule, et dégage, avant que je te broie les couilles.

-O-OUI ! »

Eren détala, mais son sourire s'était agrandi.

* * *

Eren arriva, essoufflé, près des écuries. Il avait été terriblement effrayé, mais pour d'obscures raisons, il avait été très... hm... Décidément, il ne trouvait pas ses mots aujourd'hui ! « Excité » ? Eren n'était pas sûr de la définition de ce mot... Le brun regarda autour de lui : au final, il avait couru jusqu'aux écuries. Bah. Au moins, il avait « pris l'air » -à grande vitesse, certes.

Le soldat brun s'adossa à un box. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée. Une voix lui parvenue, au loin.

« Eren ! »

L'humain titanesque se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix fort... féminine ?

« Eren... Je te cherchais ! »

Petra ?

« Ah bon ? Il y a un problème ? Ne me dites pas qu'Hanji veut me voir... »

La brunette rigola doucement, tandis qu'elle essuyait une goutte de sueur sur son front.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais savoir si tu savais ce qu'il se passait.

-Euuh... De quoi vous parlez ?

-Oh ? Le Corporal... il est étrangement... comment dire ?

-Serviable ?

-Oui ! Oui, voilà ! »

Pour une fois qu'il trouvait un mot... Alors comme ça, le Corporal avait cette attitude avec tout le monde... Eren se sentit blessé de l'intérieur. Peut-être espérait-il que l'attention de Rivaille ne soit que pour lui. Jäger s'efforça de garder le sourire, malgré la peine qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne sais pas...

-Ce n'est pas grave... Bon, je vais te laisser, je dois encore nettoyer les chambres.

-Oh, je vous accompagne. Je dois aller là-bas aussi. »

Petra lui sourit. Les deux combattants se mirent en route, commençant à parler de tout et de rien. Alors que les minutes passaient, et que les pas filaient, la conversation prit une tournure assez... coquasse.

« Eren, tu savais que le Corporal avait une peluche ?

-Une... peluche ? »

Eren cligna des yeux, surpris. Il s'imaginait assez mal Rivaille avec un lapin rose dans les bras pour dormir. Quoique. Le brun pencha la tête. Il remarqua qu'il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas. Un tic peut-être. Petra rigola doucement, comprenant l'incompréhension du jeune homme.

« C'était il y a quelques temps, maintenant.

-Il s'en est débarrassé ?

-... »

La brunette marqua une pause. Son regard se fit attendrissant, mais une pointe de douleur pouvait se lire.

« Lors de la première attaque... Une fillette a perdu sa poupée, et elle pleurait bruyamment. Une partie de l'humanité s'était réunie, et ses pleurs... agaçaient pas mal de monde. Ce jour-là, le Corporal... »

Eren vit le QG s'approcher au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

« Le Corporal avait prit sa peluche, vu que sa chambre avait été détruite. C'était un petit ourson, pas très grand, qui pouvait facilement loger dans une poche. Tu connais l'attitude du Corporal avec les enfants ? Des gosses, morveux, et autres. »

Eren pouffa à l'imitation de Petra.

« Et bien, il se trouve que le Corporal a donné sa peluche à la fillette.

-Non ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. On l'avait tous vu, tout le bataillon je veux dire, et on a tous sourit. C'était très attendrissant, en même temps. Mais... »

Jäger pencha la tête, avant de la redresser : il faut qu'il cesse avec ce tic ! La jeune femme esquissa un sourire, se remémorant les explications que leur avaient donné le Corporal.

« Il nous avait dit qu'il avait fait ça parce que la « gamine » lui cassait... enfin, tu vois. »

L'adolescent imaginait sans mal la scène, et cela le fit sourire. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux aux chambres. Petra salua Eren, qui en fit de même. L'adolescent continua seul sa route vers la rivière. Il avait une plante à trouver, et s'il ne ramenait pas cette fichu tige verte, Hanji n'hésiterait pas à le disséquer vivant... Et bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envie -bizarrement hein...- !

Eren soupira. La rivière n'était pas très loin, mais de ses souvenirs -il n'y était allé qu'une fois-, il y avait beaucoup de végétation. Donc pour les recherches, ça n'allait pas être facile... Jäger se posa sur un rocher. Un gros caillou tout moche, mais qui avait son utilité. Il n'avait plus qu'à chercher. L'adolescent soupira : il allait y mettre la journée.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, et le crépuscule était déjà là. Le ciel orangé fendait les cieux, laissant une traînée bleu nuit couverte de tâche étoilées. Une silhouette se dessinait entre les hautes herbes. Eren Jäger, à ce jour l'adolescent le plus titanesque de l'humanité, cherchait encore la plante. La foutue plante d' Hanji. Eren avait passé sa journée à remuer la terre pour trouver la tige verte. Le brun s'adossa à un arbre, et glissa le long du tronc, fatigué. Il souffla un coup, essayant d'évacuer la fatigue. Il avait eu tellement chaud qu'il s'était mis torse nu, et s'était arrangé pour que ses cheveux ne lui tombent pas dans les yeux. Eren avait hésité à enlevé son pantalon, mais par prudence, il ne l'avait pas fait -si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il se serait senti gêné.

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, avant qu'un courant d'air ne viennent lui chatouiller la nuque. Malgré ça, l'adolescent n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il voulait juste se poser, pendant quelques minutes, pour reprendre ses recherches ensuite. Un bruissement de feuilles, l'eau qui clapotait, et quelques animaux sauvages broutaient tranquillement. Eren finit par ouvrir les yeux, observant le crépuscule. L'humain titanesque se releva, et mit les mains sur ses hanches. Le brun s'étira longuement, avant de souffler un bon coup.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se remettre à chercher cette plante, mais pour sa vie, il le devait. Un peu plus loin, entre deux buissons, une biche, belle comme tout, le regardait. Eren la vit, et deux pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit. La tuer pour le peuple qui a faim, ou la laisser, car elle avait sûrement des enfants. Jäger n'était pas pour la chasse des animaux, alors, il se contenta de la regarder, comme ça. La biche agitait ses oreilles, lentement, et ses pupilles ne quittait les yeux le brun. Ce dernier tenta d'approcher doucement. Mauvaise idée : la biche recula. Eren se surprit à lui parler :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal... »

Comme si elle lui répondait, la biche releva la tête, attentive. Eren s'assit dans l'herbe, et tendit sa main droite vers l'animal. Animal qui, visiblement confiant, s'avança lentement vers la main tendue. Jäger ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'il était petit, le brun sortait avec sa mère, pour se balader en forêt. A chaque fois, Carla attirait les animaux à elle, juste en tendant la main. L'enfant qu'était Eren avait vite été jaloux, et avait couru vers les animaux, voulant faire pareil. Évidemment, tous s'étaient enfui, et la mère rigolait. Jäger sentit les larmes monter. Certes, maintenant, il était grand, engagé dans le bataillon dit « suicide », et il avait des responsabilités à assumer, mais... Ne restait-il pas un enfant, après tout ? Le brun détestait avoir ce genre de pensées. Il se sentait rabaissé, même si c'était de lui que venait les remarques. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ? Certainement.

La biche s'approcha encore, jusqu'à toucher du museau les doigts d'Eren. Il se sentait moins seul, et un sourire niais s'étendit sur son visage. Une goutte. Une goutte ? Il pleuvait ? Il n'y avait pas de nuages... Jäger porta sa main gauche à ses yeux, et constata que c'était lui, la pluie. Les larmes coulaient, sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit. L'adolescent étouffa un sanglot. La biche ne bougeait pas, malgré les légers sursauts et pleurs du brun. Elle alla même à lécher une larme, comme pour montrer un peu de réconfort. Eren ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête, tout en laissant ses larmes tombées. Il ne comprenait pas tellement, mais il s'en moquait au fond. D'un geste un peu brusque, le combattant se releva, faisant reculer la biche.

« Comment veux-tu que je combatte des titans si je n'arrête pas de pleurer... »

Eren soupira. Il prit son t-shirt qui gisait à terre, et essuya ses larmes. Le brun se mit une paire de claques, pour lui redonner confiance. La biche partit, comprenant que ce jeune inconnu n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Voyant que la nuit commencer à tombée lourdement, Jäger se mit à accélérer ses recherches. Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune...

* * *

**Hell yeah 8D Je vais me répéter, mais bonne année ! **

**Premier chapitre fait! Maintenant, je pense publier le second... dans une semaine à peu près ;) Lundi peut-être... Je verrais! J'ai fais des efforts de correction, ce qui n'est pas mon fort ^^' Je pense ne pas avoir laissé de trop grosses fautes, mais on ne sait jamais! **

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir cliqué, et d'avoir lu ! ;) En espérant que cela vous a plu, et que vous laisserez un avis ^O^**

**Joyeuses fêtes ! **

**Chuu~**


	2. Chapitre II

Titre : Memories

Rating : K+ -rien de bien méchant-

Paring : Eren / Rivaille

Résumé : Elle lui avait demandé de chercher une plante. Rien de bien compliqué en somme, non ? Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de cette histoire, qu'une simple herbe peut engendrer beaucoup d'événements !

Indice pages : _6 pages_ pour ce deuxième chapitre !

Musique(s) : _Nickelback – Lullaby / Nickelback – When we stand together / Nickelback – How you Remind Me_

**Hey~ Voici le deuxième chapitre 8D**

**Rolala, je suis juste trop contente T^T Depuis le temps que je voulais me lancer dans une histoire avec plus de deux chapitres... Parce que oui : il y aura plus de deux chapitres 8D *trop fière***

**Je remercie Crowny, Destruczic et Mamoizelle Splash Boum :3 Merci à vous trois ! 3**

**(je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter les musiques, elles sont magnifiques *-* J'aime ce groupe ! O)**

* * *

Bonne lecture~

* * *

« Où est Eren ?

-Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Mais je ne sais pas où il allait... »

Petra se mit à réfléchir. Elle lui avait parlé certes, mais lui avait-il dit où il se rendait ? Non, pas dans ses souvenirs. Hanji fit une moue boudeuse. Elle voulait sa plante ! Mais peut-être que c'était trop demandé ? En plus, elle s'était fait engueuler par Rivaille, parce qu'à cause d'elle, son entraînement pour maîtriser sa forme titanesque prenait du retard.

« J'espère qu'il va bien au moins, il fait déjà nuit noire... »

Le Corporal entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là. Petra salua dignement son supérieur, alors qu'Hanji le salua de la main, comme un ami. Rivaille s'empressa de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le seul homme de la salle se fit un thé, et se posa sur une chaise. Un silence léger s'installa. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji le trouble.

« Au fait Rivaille, tu savais qu' Eren n'était toujours pas rentré ? »

La scientifique fit un sourire pervers. Elle trouvait que ces deux-là iraient bien ensemble, et en plus, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour. Hanji était persuadée qu'Eren ressentait quelque chose pour Rivaille. Au moins, l'amour allait dans un sens. Mais cela amusait la binoclarde d'embêter le Corporal à ce sujet. Le Corporal qui, lui, avait arrêté de boire son thé. Il regardait à la fenêtre.

« Tu crois vraiment que l'absence de ce morveux m'affecte ? »

Hanji pouffa. Elle croisa les bras, un air malicieux sur le visage, et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Et bien... Oui, je le crois. »

Cette remarque lui valu un regard assassin du brun. Elle tapa dans ses mains, se rappelant soudainement qu'elle avait des expériences à faire. Rivaille se retrouva seul avec Petra, qui s'était contenté de regarder la scène, un sourire triste sur le visage. Le Corporal la vit, se leva, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Corporal... »

Il ne dit rien. Il la regardait, sans faire de gestes. Sa main se retrouva sur la joue de la brunette, qui rosit au contact.

« Je sais. »

Petra devint blême. Oui, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. Un gosse de trois ans l'aurait deviné. Elle sourit un peu. Voilà qu'elle pensait comme lui. Les larmes montèrent. Certes, elle savait la réponse. Elle la savait... Mais...

« … Pourquoi... ?

-Tu le sais. »

Une larme, traîtresse, s'échappa. Puis les autres suivirent. Petra se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur. Celui-ci ne rejeta pas l'étreinte, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. La jeune femme pleurait, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle n'était tombée amoureux que de deux hommes. Le premier, mort il y a trois ans maintenant, avec lequel elle avait imaginé sa vie. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'il était mort avait été si grande que Petra avec voulu le rejoindre. Puis elle avait rencontré Rivaille. Un homme déjà mûr, qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Sa ressemblance avec son ancien compagnon avait été troublante, et il se trouvait que malgré ses yeux ennuyés et ses mauvaises manières, le Corporal était quelqu'un de très compatissant. La jeune femme ne regrettait pas d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme lui. Non, elle ne le regrettait pas.

« Petra, ne salit pas ma veste. »

La brunette se redressa. Son regard était... Elle était anéantie. Cela se voyait. Rivaille s'écarta, et sorti de la pièce. Il savait que la jeune femme était forte, et qu'elle s'en remettrait. Mais s'il la prenait en pitié, elle ne pourrait jamais remonter la pente. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Comme elle l'a été pour son premier homme.

Rivaille alla dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa veste, l'accrocha sur le porte manteaux, et enleva ses bottes. Le brun s'affala sur son lit, donc les draps avaient été fraîchement lavés. Il aimait l'odeur du propre. C'était comme une drogue. Il fallait que ce soit propre, sinon, il ne se sentait pas bien. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs, qu'il avait demandé au personnel de laver ses draps chaque semaine. Rivaille s'assit sur le bord du lit, et croisa les jambes. Alors comme ça, le gamin n'était pas rentré ?

« Tch. »

Comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose. Ce gosse était juste un moyen pour tuer les titans par dizaines. Il n'avait aucune autre utilité. Il ne savait même pas faire le ménage correctement. Rivaille repensa aux paroles d'Hanji. Alors cette foutue binoclarde pensait réellement que ce putain de morveux avait un quelconque impact sur sa vie ? Elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul. Rivaille s'étala sur son lit, observant le plafond.

« Il n'est toujours pas rentré, hein... »

Le Corporal ferma les yeux. Bah : ce gosse sera revenu demain.

* * *

« Oh, Corporal ! »

Auruo et Erd saluèrent leur supérieur. Rivaille ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre, étant très fatigué. Ses cernes étaient encore plus marqués qu'à l'accoutumé, et il ne fallait surtout pas le contrarier. Le Corporal n'avait pas dormi, ou plutôt, il avait passé sa nuit à penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver à un certain connard de gamin. Du coup, il s'était réveillé toutes les deux minutes, pensant que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Au bout du troisième réveil, Rivaille était sorti, pendant une dizaine de minutes, attendant que cet enculé de morveux revienne.

Le Corporal entra dans la pièce qui servait de lieu de réunion, et se servit un thé. Il prit une chaise, et s'affala sur la table, mort de fatigue. Personne dans la pièce, juste lui et ses pensées. Eren n'était pas revenu... Rivaille jura. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il pensait autant à lui ? Par son prénom en plus. C'était un gosse. Juste un putain de gosse. Certes, avec quelques capacités légèrement hors du commun, mais un gosse quand même. Le soldat regarda à la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la forêt menant à la rivière. Si cet idiot avait suivi ses dires... Il devrait être là-bas.

Rivaille posa sa tasse. Hors de question qu'il aille le chercher.

* * *

Eren souffla. C'était bien sa veine. Un gros coup de vent avait emporté son t-shirt, et ses bottes avaient disparues. Son pantalon était en mauvais état, déchiré aux genoux. Lorsqu' Eren avait voulu reprendre ses recherches, il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait un énorme... fossé. Un fossé, profond et boueux, caché par la végétation abondante. Jäger avait d'abord eu très mal, étant tombé sur les fesses, mais avait ensuite rit de sa bêtise. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ce trou d'à peu près... trois mètres de profondeur ? Non, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Il avait tenté de remonter de suite, mais le terrain étant glissant, Eren s'était ramassait la tête dans la boue. Du coup, il avait attendu, un peu, jusqu'à s'endormir.

« Aïe... »

Eren se releva tant bien que mal, se tenant l'arrière-train. Il devait avoir un bleu, ou quelque chose dans le même style. L'adolescent prit appui sur la paroi du fossé, et essaya de remonter. En vain : il glissa, mais réussit à retomber sur ses pieds. Le brun soupira. Comment pouvait-il faire ? Personne ne viendrait le chercher. Il n'allait pas crier, le camp était bien trop loin pour qu'on l'entende. Eren soupira, puis frissonna. Il avait beau avoir des capacités de régénération, et tout ce qui allait avec, mais il n'était pas immunisé contre le froid ! Enfin, il ne devait pas faire très froid, mais sans t-shirt, l'air devenait tout de suite plus... _frais_.

Jäger regarda le ciel. Il faisait beau... Soudain, quelque chose frappa Eren : il n'avait même pas trouver la plante !

« Meeeeerde... »

Il n'avait pas trouvé que ce qu'il était venu chercher, et en plus, il se retrouvait torse poil, dans un trou, avec pour seule compagnie les écureuils. La belle vie quoi. Eren pouffa. Voilà qu'il faisait de l'humour maintenant. Un scintillement attira l'œil de l'adolescent. Il plissa les yeux, et vit, accroché en haut d'un arbre, une corde. Certainement un câble de leurs appareils tridimensionnel. Peut-être qu'une jeune recrue avait abandonnée son équipement ici ? En tout cas, en sautant de toutes ses forces, Eren pouvait certainement l'atteindre. La corde était presque dans la fosse. Jäger prit le peu d'élan qu'il put, et sauta. Raté. Il glissa le long de la paroi, se salissant le torse. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était coupé sur les côtes. Un jet de fumée s'en échappa, pour laisser place à de la peau nouvelle. L'adolescent remercia sa forme titanesque, bien pratique pour le coup. Deuxième essaie pour le brun. Il effleura la corde, mais ne réussit pas à la saisir de pleine main. Eren jura.

« Aller, c'est la bonne... »

Il sauta, plus haut que les fois précédentes, et s'accrocha à la corde. Heureux, il réussit à poser ses jambes sur la paroi, et remonter lentement. Jäger sorti du fossé, et respira l'air libre de la surface. Un sourire niais s'étala sur son visage. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était en bas, mais c'était tout de même génial d'avoir du vent dans les cheveux. Eren respira d'un coup. Avant de s'étouffer.

« Je pue ! »

Il était sale, et en plus, l'adolescent avait l'odeur qui allait avec ! Eren regarda autour de lui. Devait-il continuer de chercher cette plante ? Il regarda le soleil. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Bah, il n'avait pas très faim, et au point où il en était, il pouvait bien continuer ses recherches. Le brun balisa le terrain : il avait tout fouillé, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Plus loin ? Longer la rivière ?

… La rivière ! Mais oui ! Cette plante pourrait être une sorte d'algue ! Jäger se frappa le front. Qu'il était con des fois. Le soldat s'avança vers la rivière, non loin, évitant soigneusement le fossé. Il entendait l'eau clapoter. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit un spectacle magnifique.

« Ouah... »

La rivière était d'un bleu cristallisé, la verdure variait les tons de verts, la lumière pénétrait dans les feuillages, créant des faisceaux de lumière entre les arbres, et quelques animaux buvaient tranquillement. Eren repéra un écureuil, ainsi qu'un cerf. Un cerf majestueux, avec de beaux bois. Mais dès que celui-ci vit l'adolescent, il détala dans la forêt. Jäger s'approcha de la rivière. Par réflexe, il voulut remonter ses manches. Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'en avait plus. Cette pensée le fit rire.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait se laver dans la rivière ? Le brun enfonça ses mains dans l'eau. Non, elle était beaucoup trop froide. De vue, il n'y avait pas de plante similaire à celle d'Hanji. Eren regarda vaguement autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, il vit une cascade. La chute provoquait un arc-en-ciel, donc on distinguait mal les couleurs. L'adolescent marcha jusqu'à la cascade, et vit qu'à côté, il y avait un carré de verdure, différent des autres. Les herbes étaient plus hautes. Puis Eren les reconnu. Ces plantes !

« Je les ai enfin trouvé ! »

Jäger ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Il en cueillit une. Aucun doute, c'était bien elle. Le brun soupira un grand coup, heureux. Il allait pouvoir prendre une douche ! Il prit cinq brins de ces herbes, et lava les racines dans la rivière. Maintenant, il allait falloir retrouver le chemin. Tout d'un coup, Eren se sentit abattu. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait atterri ici. Il pouvait facilement faire machine arrière, et revenir au fossé, mais ensuite... Peut-être qu'il avait laissé des traces de pas ? Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. L'adolescent fit demi-tour, et revint au fossé.

« Et maintenant ? J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot, n'est-ce pas... »

A ce moment, le jeune brun pensa à ce que lui aurait dit le Corporal. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il voulait le revoir... Son cœur battit plus fort. Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui... Jäger ne savait pas tellement ce que représentait le Corporal Rivaille pour lui, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Au début, le brun pensait à de l'admiration, ou du respect. Puis, au fur et à mesure, il ne le voyait plus comme un supérieur. Il s'était surpris à rêver de lui. Puis, il y eut l'accélération des battements de son cœur, et tout le tralala... Non, Eren en était sûr : ce n'était pas de l'admiration, ni du respect. C'était... autre chose.

Le mot « amour » lui était venu à l'esprit. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ce sentiment. Lorsqu'on aime, on s'embrasse, on se fait des câlins, mais que ressent-on ? Eren ne savait pas. Il avait bien tenté d'en parler avec Mikasa, mais la réponse qu'elle lui avait donné n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

« _Tu es amoureux ? Eren, regarde-moi dans les yeux, est-ce que tu es amoureux ?_ »

Son regard avait été glacial à ce moment-là. Jäger avait secoué la tête, niant tout en bloc. Mais la brune n'avait pas l'air très convaincue... L'adolescent était donc parti, prétextant une quelconque tâche à faire. Du coup, il était resté ignorant sur la question. Il avait voulu en parler avec Armin, mais... Parler de ça entre hommes, ce n'était pas un peu bizarre ? Même si Armin n'était pas n'importe qui...

« Il faudrait sérieusement que je sois fixé sur ce point... »

Eren écarta les feuilles d'un arbre bas, et avança. Il avait une impression de déjà-vue. Peut-être était-il déjà passé par là à l'aller ? Il l'espérait en tout cas... Il n'avait pas envie de passer une seconde nuit dans la forêt ! Même son pauvre matelas lui manquait. Jäger enjamba un buisson, et manqua de tomber. Il s'était pris les pieds dans des racines.

Devant lui, le vide. Enfin, non, la ville, le camp, et tout ce qui va avec. Mais le soucis était qu'il était sur une falaise. Il pouvait bien sauter, mais... Ou se transformer en titan ! Non, mauvaise idée. Cela ferait peur à la population, et en plus, il ne savait pas encore bien manier sa forme titanesque. Bon... Faire le tour, ou glisser jusqu'en bas ? Son pantalon était assez abîmé comme ça, mais s'il trouvait une souche, ou...

« Je peux aussi faire le tour à pied... »

Oui, l'idée n'était pas plus mal. Eren suivit donc le rebord de la falaise, comptant trouver un endroit pour descendre.

* * *

« On devrait peut-être s'inquiéter pour Eren, non ? »

Petra était angoissée. Peut-être se faisait-elle du soucis pour rien, mais cela faisait un jour complet que leur jeune recru n'était pas rentré. Auruo jura.

« Petra ! T'es pas sa mère ! »

Certes, il avait raison, mais... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète ! Elle avait toujours été comme ça, et elle ne changerait pas ! Auruo posa la hache, et souleva le tas de bois qu'il venait de couper. Il le posa avec les deux autres tas, que Erd et Gunther avaient fait.

La jeune femme posa son tas à côté. Elle s'était remise de ses émotions, depuis le soir avec son supérieur, mais elle était encore assez sensible. La brunette s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche. Si le soir-même, Eren n'était pas revenu, elle partirait en forêt, pour le chercher. Évidemment, s'il était revenu, ce ne serait pas nécessaire... Mais pour ça, il devait revenir. Petra se mit un claque. Elle pensait n'importe quoi. Il était temps qu'elle dorme un peu.

« Petra ? Tout va bien ? »

Auruo. La seule femme du groupe ne l'appréciait pas tellement, mais il était toujours conscient de ses erreurs. Même s'il s'en rendait compte APRES les voir fait.

« Oui... »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs fit une moue boudeuse. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Et cela l'énervait, vu qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune brune. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il tentait à chaque fois de faire les tâches ménagères avec elle, ou d'aller ensemble nourrir les chevaux. C'était dur, vu qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que Petra découvre ses sentiments. Ou plutôt, il avait très peur de sa réaction, vu qu'elle aimait le Corporal Rivaille. Toute l'équipe s'en était aperçu. En même temps, les rougeurs et les regards en coin, ça n'avait échappé à personne...

* * *

« Putain... »

Le Corporal Rivaille se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi diable était-il si soucieux de l'avenir de ce putain de morveux ?! Le brun prit sa lampe de chevet, et la balança par la fenêtre. Des cris se firent entendre en bas. Rivaille s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Hanji ? Hanji ! Tout va bien ?!

-Ha... Ha... Ouais, ça m'a juste effleuré le visage... »

La scientifique rigolait, mais elle était choquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un objet non identifié tout près d'elle ! La brune leva les yeux, et vit Rivaille, qui observait la scène, visiblement... très en colère. Hanji, sautant sur l'occasion, parla de telle façon à ce que le Corporal l'entende.

« Rivaille ! C'est toiii ? »

Elle avait prit une voix aiguë. Rivaille détestait ça.

« Ta gueule la binoclarde. »

Hanji pouffa. Rivaille était si atteint par l'absence de leur jeune recru ? Elle éclata de rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, IL va bien revenir un jour ! »

Au moment où Hanji finit sa phrase, la fenêtre claqua, fissurant la vitre. Rivaille jura. Comme si elle avait raison ! Le brun se posa sur son lit. Bizarrement, il se sentait... calme. D'un coup. Comme si toute la pression était descendue. Comme ça. Sans crier gare. Le Corporal bascula en arrière, dans les draps.

Il était inutile qu'il se voile la face. Rivaille était un adulte, et il ne voulait pas penser comme ses niaises de femmes. Non. Autant dire les choses comme elles sont. Eren lui faisait de l'effet. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le brun se mit sur le flanc droit, tournant dos à la porte. Eren... Un vide s'était doucement fait en lui, depuis son départ. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, et pourtant... Comment ses raisonnements avaient-ils pu aboutir à cette conclusion ?

« Est-ce que je peux dire que je l'aime... »

C'était la question. Son cœur ne battait pas plus en pensant à lui, et il ne rougissait pas en sa présence. Mais il avait remarqué qu'il faisait attention à ses gestes. Il le frappait, certes, mais Rivaille faisait toujours un effort pour ne pas paraître trop... Trop quoi ? Sévère ? Oui, peut-être... Si Eren venait à le détester... Non, Rivaille ne s'en remettrait pas. Il n'irait jusqu'au suicide, mais il tomberait certainement en dépression. Ou une autre connerie du genre. On toqua à la porte.

« Entre. »

Petra entra, essoufflée, le sourire aux lèvres. Le Corporal en profita pour se redresser.

« Eren est rentré ! »

A ce moment-là, l'esprit de Rivaille fut blanc. Un blanc aveuglant.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? 8D**

**Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre, ne me demandez pas pourquoi x) Brouef !**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des commentaires, qui mettent l'histoire en favoris, et qui suivent la publication !**

**Ce chapitre devait sortir demain, mais je voulais tellement le poster... Je suis irrécupérable x)**

**En espérant que ce seconde chap' vous a plu, et normalement, à la semaine prochaine ;) (pas de date précise ^O^)**


	3. Chapitre III

Titre : Memories

Rating : K+

Paring : Eren / Rivaille

Résumé : Elle lui avait demandé de chercher une plante. Rien de bien compliqué en somme, non ? Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de cette histoire, qu'une simple herbe peut engendrer beaucoup d'événements !

Indice pages : _6 pages_ pour ce troisième chapitre ! Déjà, déjà... Ca passe vite xD

Musique(s) : _ IA __– Outer Science / IA – Lost Time Memory_

**_Merci à tous pour vos commentaires :3 J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde le plus rapidement possible :D _**

**_Merci à Gravityy (guest) pour son commentaire :3 : Le voilà le chapitre 8D Merci beaucouuuuup x3_**

**_Bref! Réellement, je suis heureuse d'avoir écrit jusque là ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier :3 (pas encore fini, mais j'avance sur d'autres fictions ^O^) Concernant également le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il sortira :/ Je vais faire mon possible pour la fin de semaine prochaine, mais ... Arf Dx Bon, je me débrouillerais 8D _**

* * *

Bonne lecture~ 

* * *

« Putain, t'as traîné ! »

Eren rigola. Auruo, Erd, Gunther, et Hanji étaient réunis. Hanji le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Sérieusement, si on ne savait pas que tu avais été en forêt, et que t'avais juste perdu ton t-shirt et tes bottes, on dirait que tu as été violé. »

Rivaille ouvrit lentement la porte. Il vit Jäger, torse-nu, visiblement fatigué. Le regard du Corporal se fit sombre. Il avança vers le soldat, et lui prit le poignet.

« Viens avec moi, toi. »

Eren ouvrit grand les yeux. Pas d'insultes ? Alors que l'adulte l'emmenait en dehors de la pièce, l'adolescent lança un bouquet à Hanji.

« Voici vos plantes !

-Merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi- »

Claquement de porte.

* * *

« Corporal ? Corporal !

-Ta gueule. »

Eren n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Le jeune brun ne suivait pas tous les événements. Pourquoi le Corporal était-il en colère ? Jäger ne savait pas. Mais pour le coup, il avait du faire quelque chose de très grave, au vu du regard qu'avait son supérieur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre. Rivaille l'ouvrit à la volée, et Eren la ferma comme il put. L'adulte se dirigea vers une autre porte, et donna un coup de pied dedans. Le jeune soldat se sentit tirer, puis eut un atterrissage forcé sur...

« Corporal ?

-Laves-toi. Tu empestes. »

Eren comprit. Si le Corporal était dans cet état, c'était parce qu'il était sale. Et son supérieur n'aimait pas la saleté. Mais pourquoi l'avoir prit à part aussi brusquement ? Il aurait très bien pu lui dire d'aller se laver, pendant que les autres étaient là ! Eren avait cru voir un lit. Est-ce la chambre du Corporal ? Sûrement : il fallait être haut gradé pour avoir une salle de bain accolée à la chambre.

« Très bien... »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, tandis que Rivaille sortait de la pièce, claquant la porte. Le plus vieux s'étala sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous... _

Sur le moment, Rivaille avait eu une... impulsion. Comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de se plier à sa volonté corporelle. L'adulte soupira. Il avait dit au gosse de se laver, mais pour le coup, c'était aussi une impulsion. En vérité, il avait été dans une belle merde, car il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait amené ce gamin ici. Dans sa chambre. Rivaille soupira. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, chez lui...

Pendant que le Corporal réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment, Eren était déjà sous l'eau chaude, à se laver. Seulement, les actions de son supérieur à son égard le troublait franchement. Comment allait-il réagir, après ça ? Si cela se trouvait, Rivaille avait juste fait ça pour qu'il se lave réellement...

Jäger se stoppa. Premièrement, il avait pensé à son supérieur en l'appelant par son nom, et deuxièmement...

« Est-ce que je voulais que ce soit pour autre chose ? »

Un murmure pour lui même. L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi en penser. Les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, le Corporal l'inviterait à rester pour la nuit, et ils allaient enfin conclure, et... Jäger se stoppa une seconde fois. Il... Voulait faire l'amour avec son supérieur ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il ne se sentait pas bête, mais... bizarre. Le brun se rendit compte que son corps était chaud. Et ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau.

Eren se savonna. Est-ce qu'il aimait son Corporal ? Tout portait à le croire, mais l'adolescent n'en était pas sûr. Pas totalement. Avait-il besoin de preuves ? Il en avait déjà. Ses rougissements, les battements de cœur, les étourdissements... Tout y était. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'être... rassuré ? Une preuve, que son amour était réciproque ? Hélas, tout n'est pas toujours rose... Si le Corporal ne partageait pas ses sentiments, comment allait se passer la suite ? La situation restait délicate. Un détail frappa le jeune soldat.

Le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes porterait-il une quelconque préjudice ? Hmm... Eren ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Est-ce qu'un amour entre deux personnes du même sexe était... différent ? Il se souvenait vaguement que sa mère lui disait que peu importait les personnes, tant que l'amour était pur, tout était permis.

« Un amour pur... »

On toqua à la porte de la salle de bain. La voix du Corporal se fit entendre, faisant sursauté le jeune brun.

« T'as bientôt fini ?

-O-Oui ! Je me dépêche ! »

Eren se rinça en vitesse, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, maintenant embrumée de vapeur. Par réflexe, Jäger fit le salue militaire.

« Oh, gamin. Habilles-toi. »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux.

« Je n'ai plus de vêtements, Corporal... »

Rivaille regarda le môme. Ses joues étaient encore un peu rosies à cause de l'eau, et son corps était mal essuyé. Un appel au viol. L'adulte se prit la tête entre les mains. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Après les sentiments, il voulait maintenant violer son soldat. Le Corporal se leva, et fouilla dans son armoire. Il en sorti un caleçon.

« Ca doit être ta taille. Pour le reste, tu te démerdes. »

Eren prit le caleçon tendu. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, et l'enfila. Le sous-vêtement lui allait. Mais il moulait atrocement sa virilité. A la moindre réaction, tout serait visible. Jäger se mit une petite claque. Il fallait qu'il arrive à contenir ses émotions ! Légèrement gêné, le plus jeune sortit de la salle de bain, en petite tenue.

« Corporal ? »

Rivaille se retourna, lâchant les papiers qu'il tenait dans les mains. Mon dieu, pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de lui passé un slip ? Peut-être que le plus vieux avait un côté masochiste... Au point où il en était, le Corporal n'était même pas choqué de penser ça. Il s'approcha doucement d'Eren, posant une main sur son torse. Son cœur battait vite... C'était lui qui le faisait sentir comme ça ? Rivaille l'espérait secrètement. Jäger, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il voulait juste partir, très loin. Ou embrasser fougueusement son supérieur.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osait bouger. Ils étaient comme perdu, dans une autre dimension. Un espace parallèle où seuls eux pouvaient aller. Un moment intemporel qui pouvait les englober pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. Soudain, troublant la sérénité installé, on toqua à la porte. Rivaille se contenta de souffler. Eren, lui, ne bougeait pas, n'étant pas totalement sorti de sa litanie. Le Corporal s'approcha de la porte, sans l'ouvrir.

« Quoi ? »

Un étouffement se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

« Rivaille. C'est moi. »

Ervin. L'adulte brun n'avait aucune envie de le voir, même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Le soldat regarda Jäger, qui visiblement, était retourné dans la salle de bain. Si Ervin trouvait le gosse, en caleçon, avec lui, Rivaille ne saurait pas quoi donné comme explications. Même si selon lui, expliquer la situation n'avançait à rien. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le ton était froid, tranchant. Habituel, au final.

« Tiens. Le rapport de l'expédition. J'aimerais que tu le lises, et que tu l'envoies. C'est possible ?

-Ervin, pourquoi tu me traite gentiment putain. Je suis pas un gosse, je sais gérer mon temps. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant. »

Rivaille prit le rapport des mains du blond, tirant d'un coup sec. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte que Rivaille s'aperçut qu'Ervin était accompagné. Bah, ce n'était pas important. Le brun balança la paperasse sur sa table de nuit, et s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain. Il pouvait entendre des petits bruits. Comme si on murmurait. Eren.

« Mais... qu'est-ce... Corporal... Non, non... »

Des bribes de phrases, pas très articulées. Au vu de l'ombre en bas, Rivaille en déduisit que l'adolescent était assis contre la porte. Le soldat ne savait plus quoi penser. Aimait-il ce gosse ? La question était vague. Il pouvait bien se dire : « Je verrais après » mais cela l'empêchait de dormir. Le Corporal n'avait pas vraiment envie de coucher avec le gamin. Enfin, si, mais le sexe n'était pas un moyen de montrer ses sentiments, de toute façon. L'adulte avait déjà couché avec Ervin, et malgré tout, il ne l'aimait pas. Il voulait juste évacuer à ce moment-là. Bah.

« Oh, gamin. »

Il put entendre un petit cri de surprise.

« Qu... Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Sors de là. »

Jäger obéit. Rivaille put constater que le morveux était dans un état second. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, son front était orné que quelques perles de sueur, et il cachait son entrejambe avec une serviette. Le Corporal n'en tint pas compte, se rapprochant de l'adolescent. Doucement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'humain titanesque. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Rivaille avait envie de se plaindre.

Se plaindre de cette vie si compliquée. Il eut envie de rire. Il passait du coq à l'âne. Un coup il pensait à Eren, un coup à ses aventures, un coup à sa vie... Il avait besoin de se reposer. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi dans son lit ? La plupart du temps, il dormait sur son bureau, et pendant deux heures maximum. Jäger prit par les épaules son supérieur.

« Corporal. Êtes-vous fatigué ? »

Rivaille fut surpris par la question. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à mentir.

« Oui.

-Alors dormez. »

Cela pouvait sonner comme un ordre, mais un doux sourire accompagnait ces paroles. Le Corporal embrassa chastement le brun, murmurant un merci. Eren l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, comme s'il allait mourir dans les secondes qui suivaient. Un ballet fougueux s'engagea. Avant que tout ce rose ne disparaissent, pour laisser place au noir complet.

* * *

« Corporal ! Corporal, c'est l'heure de vous lever ! »

Rivaille se redressa. Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Avait-il perdu connaissance ? Et Eren, était-il revenu ?

« Oh, Hanji.

-Ouiii ? »

Le ton inutilement aigu n'énervait plus le Corporal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hanji eut l'air surprise par la question. Puis elle eut un sourire. Un sourire maternelle.

« Je pense que tu en as trop fait.

-Parles clairement. »

La binoclarde pouffa.

« Tu étais trop inquiet pour Eren, et tu t'es surmené. Résultat, ça fait deux jours que tu dors comme un loir. »

Rivaille n'eut pas la force de répliquer pour Eren. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de fumée dans la salle de bain, et Jäger n'était pas avec lui. A partir de quand avait-il commencé à délirer ?

« Le gamin est revenu ?

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, il était trop mignon, il n'arrêtait de demander de tes nouvelles ! Je pense, très personnellement, qu'il t'apprécie plus que de raison, mon cher Rivaille.

-... vraiment. »

Le brun sortit de son lit. Il était en pyjama. L'homme fouilla dans son armoire, et en dénicha une chemise blanche, un pantalon, la veste marron avec l'insigne des ailes de la liberté, ainsi que son jabot. Le caleçon était encore là. Propre. Il frappa Hanji pour qu'elle sorte. Celle-ci se contenta de rire à gorge déployée, mais sortit tout de même. Rivaille s'habilla rapidement, après s'être lavé. Il remit ses cheveux en ordre, et ajusta son « mouchoir ». Puis il s'en alla de sa chambre, direction la salle de réunion.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Rivaille ne fut pas surpris de ne voir personne. Il ne savait quelle heure il était, mais le soleil était déjà haut, donc tout le monde devait travailler. Il se servit un thé, et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Il pouvait facilement voir les jeunes recrus s'entraîner au corps-à-corps. Le brun observa que pas mal savait se débrouiller. Pas d'Eren en vu. Certainement qu'il devait être avec Petra et son équipe. Rivaille posa sa tasse dans l'évier, et sorti de la bâtisse qui leur servait de quartier général.

« Corporal ! »

Petra arriva vers lui en courant.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

Rivaille souffla. Il se sentait si las.

« Oui.

-Vous allez être heureux : Eren arrive à maîtriser sa forme titanesque ! Enfin, il est conscient... »

Rivaille eut un temps de vide. Il gifla la jeune femme. Ses yeux se mirent à briller sous la douleur.

« Espèce d'idiots ! S' il vous avait attaqué, vous auriez fait comment ?! »

C'était la première fois que Petra voyait son supérieur dans cet état. Dans ses yeux, la brunette put discerner beaucoup de colère.

« Désolée... »

Ce fut le seul mot que Petra put dire. Rivaille jura, et partit en direction des écuries. C'était là que le bataillon avait décidé de s'entraîner, car il y avait un bon terrain, et aucune cible potentiel en vue. Le pied. C'était Erd qui avait choisi cet endroit. Il était près de ses chevaux, donc ça lui allait à merveille.

Il y avait un peu d'agitation aux écuries. Rivaille s'approcha, Petra à sa suite. Lorsqu'Auruo vit le Corporal, il se mit à bafouiller.

« C-C-C-Corporal ! Vous-Vous allez mieux mai-maintenant ? »

Rivaille sentait qu'on le prenait pour un con.

« Oui, largement mieux.

-Corporal ! »

Cette voix. Eren.

« Gamin.

-Corporal, vous-

-Oui, je vais bien. »

Eren se mit à rire, tout seul. Rivaille regarda le reste de son équipe, qui se tortillait les pouces. Le brun s'attarda sur Jäger. Il vit qu'il était légèrement rouge au niveau des joues, et qu'il avait un sourire niai, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Le Corporal fronça les sourcils.

« On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, putain. »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8DD Me frappez pas Dx**

**M'enfin, je ne comptais pas finir ce chapitre comme ça, mais j'ai eu une idée, et pour la mettre en place, il fallait que je coupe là :D**

**Sachez que je suis heureuse de me lancer dans cette histoire à chapitres, et que j'apprécie tous vos avis ! Merci à ceux qui mettent l'histoire en favoris, qui la suivent, et qui commentent ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, réellement ! :3**

**(j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est un peu... what the fuck ? Si vous pensez ça aussi, c'est normal :3)**

**Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! ~**


	4. Chapitre IV

Titre : Memories

Rating : T, pour les sous-entendus, et le langage cru de Rivaille :3

Paring : Eren / Rivaille

Résumé : Elle lui avait demandé de chercher une plante. Rien de bien compliqué en somme, non ? Vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure de cette histoire, qu'une simple herbe peut engendrer beaucoup d'événements !

Indice pages : 6 _pages_ pour ce quatrième chapitre !

Musique(s) : _ IA __– Rockbell _

* * *

Tout le monde avait été surpris par la déclaration d'Eren. Aucune personne présente ne s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme passe aux aveux aussi... rapidement.

Auruo avait trouvé bizarre que Jäger soit mou. Lors de disputes, alors que le brun avait l'habitude de riposter, il soupirait, et s'en allait. Simplement. Du coup, le vieux avait voulu le taquiner un peu.

« Alors Eren, on n'est pas bien ?

-Auruo, laisse-le ! »

Petra n'arrêtait pas de râler, comme quoi l'équipe devait laisser l'adolescent tranquille. Seulement, l'homme aux cheveux gris n'était pas de cet avis, et posait toute sorte de questions au brun.

« Il y a un problème ? Une dispute ? Un dilemme ? Une querelle amoureuse ? Oh, peut-être que tu t'es pris un râteau ? Ca ne m'étonnerais pas ! »

Erd et Gunther n'entraient pas dans la conversation, mais ils écoutaient, car eux aussi étaient inquiets pour leur cadet. Le fait de le voir aussi peu réactif ne les rassuraient pas. La seule femme prit par l'oreille Auruo, qui cria au scandale. Pendant que les deux adultes se disputaient dans leur coin, Gunther s'approcha d'Eren.

« Il y a réellement quelque chose qui te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

-... oui. »

Gunther sourit. Au moins, le petit avait décroché un mot. C'était un bon début.

« Tu veux en parler ?

-... je ne sais pas... »

Sa voix était déjà plus hésitante. Avait-il peur de leur parler de son soucis ? Gunther trouvait ça bête, mais si Eren le voyait comme ça, il n'y avait rien à faire. Pas réactif, mais toujours aussi buté, pour sûr.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui est en tord ? »

Jäger regarda Gunther dans les yeux. Sa voix était réconfortante... presque paternelle.

« Je... je ne pense pas... qu'on puisse être en tord dans... ce genre de situation. »

Cette phrase attisa la curiosité des deux hommes présents. On pouvait entendre des gémissements, vers les box. Sûrement Auruo qui se faisait frapper par la jeune femme brune. Malgré son apparence, elle avait de la force, la minette. Surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mais le vieux l'avait mérité, alors bon.

« Euh... »

Gunther ne savait pas comment réagir. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Après, c'était la vie privée d'Eren, et il la respectait. Mais il fallait avouer que le petit savait tenir les gens en halène. Erd s'approcha de Jäger à son tour.

« Cela te dérangerait d'être plus précis ? »

La phrase aurait pu paraître offensante, mais le ton était très doux. Eren était surpris : il ne pensait pas que ces deux-là pouvaient être aussi inquiet, et surtout très gentil à son égard. Le brun baissa la tête, regardant le bourgeon d'une fleur.

« Je crois... que je me trompe de personne... Mais en même temps... Je veux que ce soit elle qui... reste avec moi. »

Gunther était encore aux réflexions, quand Erd proposa :

« Tu es amoureux ? »

Au vu du rouge pivoine qu'abordait Eren, les deux hommes virent de le blond avait vu juste. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une romance... normale. Sinon, l'adolescent ne serait pas dans cet état-là. A force, ils le connaissaient. Le brun acquiesça. Erd, se remettant les idées en place, continua, avec un ton doux, mais impatient.

« C'est un garçon ? »

Eren secoua la tête. Non ? Une femme alors ? Mais quel était le problème alors ? A moins qu'Eren soit tombé amoureux d'un titan...

« Ce... »

Erd et Gunther tendirent l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas un... garçon... »

Alors que l'adulte brun allait enchaîner avec une autre question, le blond fit un geste l'intimant à se taire, et laisser la parole à l'adolescent. Les rougeurs de Jäger étaient toujours là, mais moins marquées. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

« C'est... »

Les deux adultes avalèrent leur salive. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça d'un coup, ce mioche ?!

« … un homme. »

Oh. Les deux membres majeurs du bataillon d'exploration eurent l'impression d'avoir reçu une brique sur la tête. Un homme ? Et pas un garçon ? Un adulte donc ! Par réflexe, Erd et Gunther reculèrent d'un pas. Ce n'était pas eux, hein ? Eren remarqua le malaise des deux personnes en face de lui. Il leur sourit, secouant la tête une nouvelle fois. Un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas eux !

Erd réfléchit. Un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Donc... Il ne voyait pas trente-six solutions.

« Le Corporal Rivaille ? »

Ah. C'était ça. Ca se voyait. Eren se prit le visage entre les mains. Oui, ça se voyait.

« Mais... tu n'es pas sûr ? Je veux dire, on le sait, quand on aime quelqu'un. »

Jäger baissa la tête. Le savait-il ? Savoir était un bien grand mot. Mais le brun s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux gestes de son supérieur. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, décontenancés.

« Eren, écoutes, si tu veux en parler, on peut comprendre tu sais ?

-Oui... Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais je... »

L'adolescent releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

Auruo revint, seul. Il apprit aux autres que Petra était parti voir le Corporal, car elle s'inquiétait de son état. Le vieux toussa, et parla de telle façon à ne pas se mordre la langue.

« On a inventé un truc : Petra va dire au Corporal Rivaille qu'on a réussi à maîtriser le gamin sous sa forme de titan ! »

Gunther s'étouffa.

« Pourquoi ?! Et Petra est d'accord avec ça ?!

-J'l'ai convaincu, à ton avis ! Comme ça, le Corporal sera fier de nous ! »

Erd soupira, inquiet.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ce sera l'inverse... »

Auruo rit à gorge déployée. Il était sûr de son plan, et tous les honneurs lui reviendraient, et le Corporal sera fier de lui ! Le vieux en jubilait d'avance. Erd s'approcha d'Eren, qui n'avait encore rien dit. Le blond lui sourit doucement. Le jeune brun se surprit à avoir une attirance paternelle pour cet homme.

« On en reparle plus tard ?

-... merci... »

Bossard riait encore, mais s'arrêta net en voyant l'adolescent. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et eut un sourire taquin.

« J'y ais réfléchis, E-ren. Tu aimes le Corporal Rivaille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jäger rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et détourna le regard. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit que le vieux avait blêmit.

« C-C-C-Corporal ! Vous-Vous allez mieux mai-maintenant ? »

Eren ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Rivaille l'avait-il entendu ?

« Oui, largement mieux. »

Auruo s'écrasa, sentant que son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. La marque rouge sur la joue de Petra confirma ses pensées : le Corporal s'était énervé contre la jeune femme. Le vieux s'effaça, se faisant petit.

« Corporal ! »

Eren avait réussi à articuler un mot. Il fit le salut militaire.

« Gamin. »

Le brun se surprit à apprécier de nouveau ce surnom péjoratif. Dieu que cela lui soulager les oreilles ! Son visage était encore chaud, et sa voix tremblait encore un peu, mais Jäger prit sur lui, et tenta de se calmer.

« Corporal, vous-

-Oui, je vais bien. »

Euh ? Mais... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire... Enfin, si, il s'était inquiété, bien sûr, mais... Pour ne pas perdre contenance, Jäger rigola doucement. Il sentait que ses joues ne voulaient pas blêmir, et que s'il continuait à rester comme ça, il se prendrait un coup. Lorsqu'Eren s'attarda sur l'expression du Corporal, il vit que celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils. Oups ?

« On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, putain. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets, alors... Erd était le seul qui gardait son calme. Il s'approcha de son supérieur, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Eren eut un pressentiment. Un bon ou un mauvais ? Il ne le savait pas. Erd invita Gunther à prendre une pause dans leur travail. Le brun accepta, suivant le blond et saluant au passage le Corporal. Blond qui passa à côté de Petra, qui d'un coup, se raidit. Elle baissa les yeux, avant de se diriger vers Auruo.

« Viens par là, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

-Quoi ?! »

Le vieux fut entraîné plus loin, laissant Rivaille et Eren seul à seul. Quelques hennissements troublaient le silence installé entre les deux hommes. Ce fut le Corporal qui commença à parler.

« Eren.

-Oui ? »

Que de murmures. Jäger ne savait pas où regarder, alors il observait les chevaux. Il était tellement concentré à ne pas détailler son supérieur qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que celui-ci était si proche de lui. Bien que l'adolescent dépassait facilement Rivaille d'une tête, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intimidé. L'adulte prit le menton d'Eren entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ha ha... »

Un rire doux. Rivaille recula son visage de celui de l'adolescent, décontenancé.

« Quoi, gamin ?

-Vous m'avez déjà fait ça, avant. »

L'adulte brun plissa les yeux. D'un coup, il eut un demi sourire. Pervers.

« Est-ce que je t'avais fais ça, aussi ? »

Un contact. Presque un effleurement. Lèvres contre lèvres. Un contact électrique. Eren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Jäger fit un petite moue boudeuse, embrassant une seconde fois son supérieur. A Rivaille d'être quelque peu surpris.

« Un partout. »

Un regard espiègle de la part du plus jeune. Le Corporal donna un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Eren, le faisant tomber à genoux. Il le saisit au col du t-shirt, et l'embrassa fougeusement. Léchant le peu de salive qui avait coulé, Rivaille parti, et lança sans se retourner :

« JE prends les devants, tu subis, sale gosse. »

Eren se surpris à sourire, heureux.

* * *

« T'étais quand même maso, toi.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu étais si romantique...

-Tch. »

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Rivaille et Eren était ensemble. Le monde était toujours infesté de Titans, mais dans un certain sens, c'était ce qui faisait marcher leur couple. Eren avait gagné en caractère -et en centimètres!-, et était le seul à ce jour à supporter les sautes d'humeurs de son chéri avec le sourire. Rivaille s'affala sur le sofa qui trônait au milieu de la salle.

« Putain, si j'avais su que tu m'aimais depuis longtemps, je t'aurais baisé de suite...

-Rivaille ! »

Toujours aussi vulgaire ! Eren s'approcha du canapé, un dossier dans les mains. Il n'était plus un simple soldat maintenant, mais directeur d'escouades. Il travaillait sous les ordres directs d'Ervin, et était au même niveau que son petit ami. Alors que le brun s'asseyait aux côtés de son amour, ce dernier vint mettre sa main au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Jäger.

« Rivaille ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux le faire ?!

-Dur journée, tu peux m'accorder ça.

-Non ! En plus, c'est toi qui est au-dessus, ça va te fatiguer encore plus !

-Bah, t'as qu'à t'y mettre. »

Eren ouvrit grands les yeux. Quoi ?

« Pardon ?

-Encules-moi, ça te parle ? »

L'ancien adolescent soupira, légèrement rouge. Comment pouvait-il sortir ce genre de phrases si naturellement ? Décidément, sortir avec cet homme était une surprise chaque jour. Alors que Rivaille s'installait sur les hanches d'Eren, celui-ci l'embrassa chastement.

« Tu veux vraiment le faire ? »

Hochement de tête de la part de l'adulte. Eren soupira. Il n'aimait pas commander « ces choses-là ». Il n'aimais pas non plus ce qu'il allait faire, car c'était de la soumission pure et dure. Alors que le jeune brun allongeait son amant sur le sofa, il enlevait sa chemise.

« Dans ce cas, je vais me débrouiller pour que tu n'es pas grand chose à faire. »

Rivaille eut une grimace narquoise.

« Je pense avoir encore assez de force pour pouvoir te pilonner, Eren. »

Jäger soupira. Toujours aussi vulgaire !

* * *

**Fin ? Ah... là est la question ! Je ferais sans doute un épilogue, avec un petit lemon *-* Je comptais le faire pour ce chapitre, mais bon... j'ai déjà galérer à finir ce chapitre ! x) Breeef ! Merci d'avoir suivis cette fiction, je remercie toutes les personnes anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre : Chocolate Kangoo, Gravityy, vava 8D Je vous remercie ici, vu que je peux pas le faire autrement x)**

**Je remercie aussi les personnes qui commentent, qui lisent, qui mettent en favoris, et tout le bordel... Aaaaah je vous aimes 3**

**Le titre de Memories, j'espère que vous avez compris pourquoi je l'ai mis :3 (pour résumer, toute l'histoire est un mélange des souvenirs d'Eren et de Rivaille. Certains passages sont pas très logiques pour l'histoire, mais sans, ce n'aurait pas été pareil 8D)**

**Je suis émue T^T**

**Merci encore pour tout, pour avoir lu, et d'avoir suivi jusque là 8D**

**Chuu~ O**


End file.
